1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mattresses and more specifically to mattresses incorporating tourmaline.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different kinds of mattresses have been developed over the years in order to improve the comfort of mattresses for improving the quality of sleep of the user. For example, water beds, air beds and beds with pillows covering them, are all beds currently on the market. It is evident from the wide range of beds available that there is always room for improvement in the art.
The present invention introduces such improvement. In a first embodiment the invention includes a mattress and tourmaline attached to the mattress. It is preferred that the invention also include at least one magnet attached to the mattress. It is also preferred that the tourmaline be in the form of a disc. Having the tourmaline be in the shape of a disc allows the tourmaline to come into contact with a user of the mattress without having the contact be uncomfortable for the user. The discs are attached to the mattress with an adhesive substance. Further preferred is that the mattress has a plurality of depressions and that the tourmaline discs are attached in the depressions. It is also preferred that the mattress be made of foam which has an egg-crate shape. The tourmaline discs may be in the form of a composite material that contains tourmaline such as that sold by Nippon Magnetics USA, Inc. of Los Angeles Calif. A composite material may be preferred because of its strenth and durability.
The second preferred embodiment of the invention includes an egg-crate shaped mattress pad which has a multiplicity of upper and lower elevations, and the tourmaline is attached to the mattress in at least one of the lower elevations. It is preferred that the invention include at least one magnet attached to the mattress in the lower elevation. It is also preferred that the mattress be made of foam. It is further preferred that the tourmaline be glued to the mattress.
The usefulness and benefits of tourmaline have been shown in the many studies conducted on tourmaline. Tourmaline produces negative ions, purifies the air and water, is an effective sterilizer, and produces infra-red light. The infra-red light generates heat and when the tourmaline is combined with other sources of heat, the tourmalines generation of heat is increased. Thus attaching it to a mattress, where the other source of heat will be body heat, the tourmaline will generate even more heat than without the external source of heat, therefore, keeping the user of the tourmaline mattress warmer than without the use of tourmaline. Also, the infra-red light production stimulates blood circulation in capillary vessels which also keeps the user of the tourmaline mattress warm.
The generation of heat by the tourmaline is another benefit which will help the user to sleep better. Maintaining constant body temperature during sleep is important for increasing the quality and duration of sleep for the user. As a result of tourmaline""s heat generation, combining it with a mattress will in turn heat the user of the mattress and thus give the user a good warm nights rest.
Another benefit of the combination of a mattress and tourmaline is that people believe that tourmaline provides positive health effects. Therefore, the invention gives the user piece of mind when they lay down to sleep. The piece of mind provided by the invention will help the user sleep better than if they did not have piece of mind. As such, the invention is useful in aiding users who have trouble sleeping.
The tourmaline produces negatively charged ions, these ions transforms the body""s pH from acidic to basic. As a result of the production of negative ions, the use of tourmaline has four major effects on the body. The first major effect is that it helps regulate the nervous system. The second major effect is that the negative ions promote cell tissue growth. The third major effect is purification of the blood. The fourth major effect resulting from the production of the negative ions is that it strengthens the immune system.
Further, adding magnets to the invention creates a synergistic effect when used with the tourmaline. Thus including them in the invention increases the positive benefits that derived from the use of the invention.
All of the foregoing operational principles and advantages of the present invention will be more fully appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description, with reference to the appended drawings.